de otawwa llega un extraño
by xiquitabeia
Summary: duncan es un chico y courtney es una chica sus padres decidieron que debian casarse pero en su vida el ha tenido muchos problemas que pasara
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó cuando el pequeño Duncan nació pensaron que iban a ser un solo hijo pero luego descubrieron que el tenia una hermana gemela pero la mama había ocultado eso el con sus padres se habían ido a viajar a Ottawa donde encontraron a una chica muy pero muy parecida a Duncan y entonces su madre la recordó

Madre de Duncan: yo el recuerdo es tu hermana Duncan

Padre de Duncan: que

Entonces le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado que de pequeña la habían secuestrado y no quería preocuparlos entonces la nombraron Daniela, la mama se tuvo que ir a Toronto pero primero el padre de Duncan le prometió algo si para cuando se encontraran no sería un buen hombre le tendrían que cortar la cabeza la mama de Duncan se fue a otro lugar mientras Duncan Daniela y el papa se fueron a un lugar donde estaban comprometidos a ir entonces en el avión

Papa de Duncan: hijo cuando eras un bebe te comprometí con una de las hijas de mi mejor amigo

Duncan: que

Papa de Duncan: eras un niño y ella tiene tres hijas te comprometerás con una

Luego bajaron del avión y Duncan salió corriendo

Duncan: como me comprometiste sin consultarme

Papa de Duncan: es por tu bien

Mientras tanto otra familia los tendo estaban esperando a la familia de Duncan pero al parecer un señor con alguien desmayado en su hombro con una chica entraron entonces tendo confundió a la chica con Duncan y se desmayo cuando despertó tendo le explico todo y entonces…..

Tendo: vamos chico escoge a tu preferida estas son katty, Nadia y courtney

Katty: escoge a courtney tienen la misma edad y además hacen una muy bonita pareja

Nadia: si solo deben conocerse mejor

Courtney: yo no quiero ser la prometida de el es un vago tonto bobo no tiene modales y además es un fenómeno

Duncan: tú tampoco me agradas princesa

Courtney: porque me llamas así y además deja de llamarme así esto no tiene sentido

Duncan: wenooooooooo igual no me importa

Papa de Duncan: en donde dormiremos los tres

Duncan: siiiiiiii en donde

Tendo: en el cuarto de huespedes


	2. Chapter 2

Al siguiente día…..

Duncan: ¡no quiero ir a la escuela de esta boba!

Courtney: ¡a quien le llamas boba!

Papa de Duncan: tienes que ir porque es algo bueno para tu educación

Courtney: bueno Duncan apúrate no quiero llegar tarde

Duncan: bueno vamos afuera

Los tres iban a la escuela cuando

Duncan: courtney debes dejar de ser grosera porque si no nadie te querrá

Courtney: ya eso crees pero es diferente a lo que tú crees

Daniela: ya cállense los dos

Entonces iban por la primera cuadra cuando se encontraron con una viejecita

Viejita: mmmmmmm quienes son ustedes

Daniela: soy courtney y ellos son Duncan y courtney son prometidos

Viejita; bueno

La viejita viro y dijo ¡con este hechizo te transformaras en ella! Jajaja

Y entonces una nube negra apareció y Daniela desapareció

Viejita: ahora con el agua fría te convertirás en chica y con el agua caliente volverás a ser normal agradécemelo chico por lo menos tomaras la forma de tu hermana gemela

Y desapareció

Entonces en la escuela Nadia ya había llegado y llega courtney con Duncan y todos los chicos de la escuela la esperaban para invitarla a salir pero lo que tenía que hacer todas las mañanas era llegar a la puerta del salón de clases sin que nada le pasara

Nadia: pobre courtney tiene que pasar por esto todas las mañanas

Duncan: ¡en serio! Wow

Y toco el timbre todo entraron excepto Duncan y courtney que se habían quedado castigados por haber llegado tarde

-y en el salón de Nadia había un chico que quería mucho que courtney fuera su novia que se llamaba Carlos

Nadia: aquí están las fotos de courtney que me pediste cada una por 6 dólares

Carlos: ¡6 dólares! bueno dámelas todas

Nadia: bueno no se porque te interesa tanto si ya tiene prometido es Duncan

Carlos: ¡QUE! No puede ser

Profesor: ¡señor salga del salón inmediatamente!

Carlos: si señor

Entonces Carlos salió y se dio cuenta que ellos estaban a dos salones

Duncan: ¿en verdad tienes que pasar esto todas las mañanas?

Courtney: si peor como quisiera no seguir con esto

Carlos: ¡Duncan porque hiciste esto si courtney es solo mía! Y además ¿Por qué es tu prometida?

Y todo el mundo del salón de clases escucho los gritos y salió

Duncan: aquí no podemos pelear vamos abajo

Entonces lo siguió y en la primera ventana que vio Duncan salto y justo ahí estaba la piscina

Duncan: ¡no! Pensamientos: si toco el agua fría me convertiré en chica

Y se metieron en la piscina y entonces Duncan se convirtió en chica y para evitar que Carlos lo viera se escondió mas debajo de la piscina pero como Carlos se estaba ahogando toco a Duncan y el pensó capaz que se dio cuenta de que era chica entonces se fue mas al fondo en el suelo y salto hacia afuera con Carlos y se fue corriendo

Carlos en los pensamientos: como puede ser capaz que capaz que ¡Duncan es un cobarde y dejo un remplazo a una chica capaz!

Mientras

Courtney: aquí estas Duncan deberías ser más responsable

Duncan: ¡no es mi culpa no me di cuenta de que había una piscina!

Courtney: te traje agua caliente la voy a tirar

Duncan: no princesa espera

Courtney: ya toma

La tiro y la cogió lo único que faltaba era poder estar en la rama

Mientras courtney estaba corriendo a donde Carlos que se acercaba y lo obligo a que se quedara hasta que el intento besarla y courtney lo patio y salió volando

Duncan: por fin solo debo tirármela enzima y….

Entonces Carlos callo sobre la tetera

Carlos: oye te he visto en alguna parte

Duncan: no

Y dejo caer la tetera

Carlos: dime linda chica has visto a Duncan el chico del mohawk es un tremendo cobarde al no enfrentarse conmigo

Entonces Duncan lo golpeó y dijo y si te preguntas el es 100 veces mas fuerte que yo courtney vámonos a casa

Y Carlos corrió a ver a Nadia y le dijo que a la chica del árbol le entregara una nota y después se la entrego

Duncan acepto y se tiro agua fría para ir a ver a Carlos el pensó que era para pelear

Duncan: como me dijo que estuviera aquí puntual y no aparece

Carlos: el cielo es azul con razón sus rosas se conservan chica del árbol 6 y 35 justo cuando el sol se ve hermoso

Duncan: bueno comencemos

Carlos: chica del árbol te amo

En eso el saca unas rosas y se las da


End file.
